flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sidhe
Sidhe are a race that appeared in Generation 1. Titania The "Founder" and first Queen of the Seelie Court, she is often heralded as the most benevolent and honored ruler of the Seelie, to the point where she is sometimes revered like a goddess. She was a ruler of kindness and warmth, and it was said nature would animate itself wherever her golden glow fell. As such, she was also known as the "Summer Queen" and her Court has been unofficially called the "Summer Court." She was the twin sister to Mab, and the ideals of the two were so different that a falling out would send them and their Courts into an eternal war. She would marry a Sidhe man called, Oberon, and the pair were so powerful that legends are still told about their co-rulership of the Seelie Court. Mab The "Founder" and first Queen of the Unseelie Court, considered to have ruled her Court with an iron fist, but praised as a great leader, and her Court sometimes reveres her like a goddess. She ruled through fear, power, and pragmastism, and it was said she was so cold that snow would fall where her dark gaze fell. As such, she was also known as the "Winter Queen" and her Court has been unofficially called the "Winter Court." She was the twin sister to Titania, and the ideals of the two were so different that a falling out would send them and their Courts into an eternal war. Mab never married, though did have children through various lovers, making succession tricky for the Unseelie Court. However, a tradtion in the Unseelie Court was established that all future Queens were to carry on Mab's name, and crown Princesses to carry the name Maeve. Description The Sidhe are a race of beings that thrive off of magic, as it composes a major part of their very being. They are also contradictory, carefree and hedonistic, yet at the same methodically hierarchical and strict on rules regarding etiquette. To make them even more confusing if the split amongst their own people into Seelie and Unseelie Courts; with the Seelie being home to benevolent Sidhe, and the Unseelie being home to the malevolent. Each court contains its own set of laws which are to be followed, but all have one thing in common: courtesy. The Sidhe will never do something without being owed in returned, just as they will owe a favor to whomever they aid. If they are shown disrespect, or a favor is "swindled" from them, their thirst for vengeance knows no bounds no matter what court they hail from. As a race, they tend to be mischievous, and they greatly enjoy wordplay as they are unable to lie. As such, they have a habit of twisting their words or telling half-truths, and tend to make a game of it. Phsically, Sidhe can take a wide array of forms and appearance with few exceptions. The Royal Families of either Court, for example, all have white hair, tall and lithe figures, light eyes, and a tendency to elongated or "inhuman" ears, though there is room for variation. Sidhe Nobility share the same traits, except they have fiery red hair instead of white. The vast majority of the Sidhe race, however, have wildly different appearances and quirks, from women with green teeth, tiny beings with firefly wings, beings with hollow backs and tails, there is a wide and vast array. Because of this, they can blend in with a wide variety of other races. What can give them away are their inability to lie, and a weakness to iron that causes nausea, weakens their magic, and can even burn them upon contact. List of Sidhe (RPCs) File:Caia.jpg|Caia Mari Kal.png|Kalindi Grey-Arbor Morgan.jpg|Morgan Badhbh List of Sidhe (NPCs) Category:Races Category:Genesis Category:Sidhe Category:FlurutusSeries